the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Ezra
Cedric Appearance If one were to look at Cedrick it would be easy to overestimate his age. While he does not look old, he appears very rough and ragged. His skin is heavily tanned and tough from being exposed to the elements for most of his life. Jagged scars cross much of Cedrick's body from when he was eviscerated by Ragasodon, a grim reminder to his mere mortality. A long scar runs across his temples and eyes from an unfortunate run-in with Narael. His body, while not overtly huge, has little to no body fat whatsoever and is incredibly toned. He has long brown hair, which is usually tied back, with a grizzled beard trimmed relatively close to the face. His eyes are a bright, piercing gold color. Personality History Abilities When Cedrick enters into an altercation, the rest of the world ceases to exist around him; he throws every fiber of his being into the fight and lets his inner fire boil to the surface and "burn" his enemies. He is constantly honing his combat prowess through training, trying out new techniques or styles and hammering them into his brain through a strict regimen. Cedrick's strategy to combat revolves around taking down the enemy before they can take him down. He rushes into the fray using his lack of armor and natural dexterity to overwhelm his opponents with flurried strikes. He uses this dexterity to accomplish some rather elaborate footwork which he uses to snake in and out of advantageous striking positions. This coupled with the strength and weight of his weapon behind those strikes results in brutal cuts that take down most foes that dare to stand in his path. Lacking armor to protect him, he relies on his constitution and hardiness to take hits that would fell most people and has many old scars that tell tales of past wounds. One of his greatest assets is his piercing rage, which allows him to ignore a great deal of damage and power through. Ultimately, Cedrick's biggest weakness is his lack of any substantial ranged combat or arcane defense. If anyone has non-directly damaging arcane abilities, Cedrick doesn't have any real counter. the most prominent case of this is when Vicora is able to fool Cedrick with a charm during the altercation at Naraels estate. This is also seen when Narael was holding Cedrick down with telekinesis, Cedrick completely unable to resist the probings of his mind. Cedric's reckless attacks also leave him open to counterattack, sacrificing his own well-doing for superior damage. If someone is able to outlast or outdamage Cedrick, they could defeat him. That being said, many underestimate Cedrick's skill, perceiving him as a overpowering brute that uses strength to dominate his foes. This is a terrible misconception, as Cedrick has some of the greatest bladework around. Relationships Appearances Cedric is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth seasons. Season 1 - 7 Session 4 Session 5 Session 6 Session 7 Session 8 Session 9 Session 10 Season 2 - 8 Session 11 Session 12 Session 13 Session 14 Session 15 Session 16 Session 17 Session 18 Season 3 - 11 Session 19 Session 20 Session 21 Session 22 Session 23 Session 24 Session 25 Session 26 Session 27 Session 28 Session 29 Season 4 - 11 Session 30 Session 31 Session 32 Session 33 Session 34 Session 35 Session 36 Session 37 Session 38 Session 39 Session 40 Season 5 - 10 Session 41 Session 42 Session 43 Session 45 Session 46 Session 47 Session 48 Session 49 Session 50 Season 6 - 4 Session 55 Session 57 Session 59 Session 60 Season 7 - 10 Session 61 Session 62 Session 63 Session 64 Session 65 Session 66 Session 67 Session 68 Session 69 Session 70 Season 8 - 9 Session 71 Session 72 Session 74 Session 75 Session 76 Session 77 Session 78 Session 79 Session 80 Season 9 - 12 Session 81 Session 82 Session 83 Session 84 Session 85 Session 86 Session 87 Session 89 session 90 Session 91 Session 92 Session 93 Season 10 - 8 Session 94 Session 95 Session 96 Session 97 Session 98 Session 99 Session 100 Session 101 Season 11 - 10 Session 102 Session 103 Session 104 Session 105 Session 106 Session 107 Session 109 Session 110 Session 111 Session 112 Season 12 -11 Session 113 Session 114 Session 115 Session 116 Session 117 Session 118 Session 119 Session 120 Session 121 Session 122 Session 123 Season 13 Session 124 Session 125 Session 126 Session 127 Session 128 Session 129 Session 130 Session 131 Session 132 Session 133 Session 134 Session 135 Session 136 Session 137 Session 138 November 24th, 420 Category:Characters